endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Pelago Crocodile
The Pelago Crocodile (also known as the Paoul Crocodile) is a legendary crocodile of unknown species that can only be found in . The title "Dragon Tracker" is obtained by discovering it. In-Game Description "This rare native of Paoul is known to the natives as 'gatama gatawa'. It was thought to have been hunted to extinction for its leather at the beginning of the 20th century, but you have rediscovered it! It is a very strong swimmer, even compared to other saltwater crocodiles, and may be capable of swimming up to ten thousand kilometres. It is ferocious, even preying on water buffalo. Like other crocodiles, it will eat humans if it is hungry enough." Diamond Necklace "In the Paoul language, 'gatama gatawa' means 'mother's diamond necklace'. Long, long ago there was an island where the most beautiful woman was envied by her daughter, who was the second most beautiful. The daughter believed her mother's diamond necklace made her more beautiful, so she stole it.The gods turned the daughter into an ugly crocodile as punishment. This crocodile is said to have a belly full of diamonds it has swallowed, and so this ugly creature has a beautiful name." Location The Pelago Crocodile can be seen on land in southeastern Gatama Atoll, at coordinates G-8, but only after a certain quest has been fulfilled and only during the daytime. At night, it is replaced by the Leatherback Turtle. ? Well then, let's go and have a look. We might find some clues." When the player goes to investigate and arrives in the southeast, Jean-Eric will come over the radio to comment: "So it looks like you're in the . Can you see anything suspicious?" The player notes: There were reports of tracks that looked like . Jean-Eric replies: " ... Can it be... No, it can't be. They're... Anyway, go ashore now. You might find some clues. Keep a sharp eye out to make sure you don't miss anything." Going ashore will bring the player to the crocodile. Jean-Eric will say: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. My goodness! This is a ! It's the ! As you can see, it's a marine crocodile. There are ancient records of it living in the Pelago commonwealth long ago. But it's now believed to be extinct. Nice find!" The player then earns the title " ". }} Behavior This creature stays stationary on land and prefers being fed to any other form of interaction. It will hiss at the player if they pet it, but they can unlock its trivia by feeding it. Notes * It is likely that the Pelago Crocodile is based off of or related to the Saltwater Crocodile (''Crocodylus porosus), ''due to their similarities in their large size, head shape, and colour. The Saltwater Crocodile was also once hunted for its skin, but it is no longer considered threatened. * The Pelago Crocodile is one of six legendary creatures in the game to be the only available member of its own species, the others being Cameroceras, Anomalocaris, the Sea Serpent, and the Ancient Mother. Gallery Pelago Crocodile (Surface).png|The Pelago crocodile as seen at the surface of the water through the telescope on Nineball Island. Pelago Crocodile 2.png Pelago Crocodile 3.png Pelago Crocodile 4.png Pelago Crocodile 5.png Pelago Crocodile 6.png Pelago Crocodile (Obscured).png|The Pelago crocodile as seen through the foliage during its introductory cutscene. Category:Creatures Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Shore Life Category:Gatama Atoll Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Day-only creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Other Fauna